


My Conquest

by Yuki_Okami



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobic Language, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Okami/pseuds/Yuki_Okami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a No.6 fanfiction dedicated to my bestie. Shion is in Medical, working in the Military. Nezumi is a soldier on the front lines. This is the story of how they fall in love. The first few chapters will be fluff and I think I'll add a smut, just for my readers~ I hope this goes well (P.s. this is my first fan fiction) Really short chapters, a quick read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start... no.. MY Start

Ever sense I was a child, I believed in that little thing called the Red String of fate. The mystically and invisible red sting on the end of ones pinky finger to their eternal lover. But in truth, I also doubted it. The sting had never brought my calling, so in my case, seeing was believing. But only after this story, the one I plan on telling you now, will I have ever truly believed that this tiny piece on colored yarn really did have a meaning.  

 

I lived as a rich child. I was smart, never disobeyed, and only spoke unless spoken to. My father was long dead so it was just me and my mother. I had only one friend, Safu. We had been together for as long as I could comprehend. But, you see, Safu isn’t that important to the story. Safu really only; gave me the push. The push that started a chain of reactions. After that, Safu was gone from my life entirely.

 

I had just turned 18. It was the day that I finally told Safu, my greatest friend, what I really was. Who I was. In this day and age, Homosexuality isn’t a bad thing. Not at all. At least, in my home it wasn’t. But I soon learned that it wasn’t like that for everyone. Epically Safu.

 

Because Safu came from a religious family, that didn’t like who I was.

 

“W-w-w-wait just one second Shion! Are you telling me what I think your telling me?! Have you been lying to me for all these years?! Have you?! Just thought you would play with little Safu? Huh? Sense when have you ever been like- _like this_?! That’s really disgusting Shion! Ugh! And I thought you were my freaking friend! How could you do this to me, Shion?!” she was furious. Safu was genuinely livid. I knew this would be her reaction though. I had prepared.

 

“…” I didn’t want to speak though. I didn’t want to make a wrong move. But, I could feel that I already had and was back at the beginning of the game.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” As I trailed off, I was sure I could hear the low sounds of sniffling. Which meant crying.

 

“You think you could just apologize for something like this… I don’t think so Shion." Her eyes welling with salty liquid and trailing down her face. She wanted me to look at her, and tell her I was joking. But; that was something I couldn’t do. There was a huge _slam_ on her part. Her walking out the door of my apartment. And out of my life…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I had only one option left. And that was my dream to be a doctor. Just recently, my mother had left this world. I had been in college for 3 semesters now, and her death came out of nowhere. At least, it should have been out of nowhere. She wasn’t telling me anything about it. How sick she truly was. And I felt, like I could have helped her. But she must have thought I wasn’t strong enough or something. That’s why I believe that I need to show her, up there in Heaven, that I am strong. But after doing some recent looks at the medical occupation availability chart, It’s not looking too good for me. I needed to be somewhere in a medical job, and fast. There’s no body left to support me anymore.

 

And I needed to follow that dream of mine. Now I wasn’t always the toughest kid on the block, I was certainly the smartest, but not brawny. That’s why I was so hesitant when making the biggest decision of my life. At the end of the occupation list, was an opening for a medical position at a central facility; in the _military._ Yes! The military! I was very low on options at the time. And my food would be taken care of. _Check._ I would arrive at the same site for inspection to leave for training. _Check._ I would buy my uniform and pay for bedding. _Check._ And Homos are A-Okay! _Check._ I didn’t see any problems with what this had in store. Granted, like any other person, I was still a person. I was scared and skeptical of this choice. But what really hit me in the gut, was that no one would remember me if I died. And I think that’s what did me in.

 

I would receive my uniform within the week, and would leave in a month.


	2. Getting there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, its been awhile since I updated. Thats an understatement...

I arrived at the assignment site. This is where I would be getting my occupation as a doctor. I hadn't finished my 4th semest of college, but because I had been in an advanced classs at a young age, and the fact that out front lines were hurting for replacement doctors. I was easily accepted. 

I waited in a long line untill it was my turn to hand a woman a pile a papers like everyone else. Often asking me for my birthday and stampting my papers in red ink. She gave me one look over to confirm my ID was correct, and sent me on my way. Stuffing my papers back into my bag, I waited to board my flight.

\------------------------------------

The flight was; rough to say the least. We flew with other shipments of cargo, and didn't have seatbelts. I had yet to make friends. Although I wasnt too keen on the idea anyways. 

During the 4 hour flight out of the city walls, I thought about what it was going to be like. Would we be constantly rushing around? Constantly running and taking shelter? How many people would come in wounded and praying for their life? Would I be able to save all of them, if any? 

The flight went by slowly with thoughts like these in my head. Eventually, we landed. Me and any other people on the flight were immediatly split up into groups. Soilders going one way, medical going the other.

I was the only new doctor. There was only two other nurses. We would be taking the back way. Me, the two other nurses, and our guide, spent a week walking to the medical facility. 

At night; I would hear gunshots. I heard that one of the prisoners had escaped, killing two new soilders in the process. I started to relise that maybe I wasnt cut out for the battlefield. 

\-------------------------------------

After meeting some of my new superiors, and being shown my section of the makeshift hospital, I was taken to my quarters. A small canopy with tarps on the sides. I shared it with another doctor who worked ER, so I never saw much of him.

I, on the other hand had been assigned to long term patient care. I would only be working days. 

Soon after my arrival, I started training. Which mostly consisted of being shown where things were kept. Considering I was recently out of my semester and all the knowledge of patient care was still fresh in my mind.

And everything was going smootly, untill I had an interesting patient show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually really ignorant about what goes on on the battlefield. Seems pretty arrogant to write about it without any experience. If you do have experience on the battlefield, thank you for serving our country, and I'm sorry for taking the time to learn. I'm sure there are a lot of things in here that are wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.... I have NEVER written and/ or posted ANYTHING before. Please, no flames. This is actually dedicated to my best friend. We came up with the plot, she did all the inspiring. Thank you ~


End file.
